This application generally relates to the field of automobile rim repair. More specifically, this application relates to methods and apparatus for removing dents from automobile rims.
Automobile rims are susceptible to damage, for example, when a car is driven into a pothole. Generally, automobile rims are very expensive. Custom rims or sets of rims on high-end automobiles can cost well over $1000 per set, or more. Currently, if a rim is dented or otherwise damaged, it usually must be replaced at great cost. There is no acceptable way to inexpensively remove dents from an automobile rim without breaking the rim. In areas with large or frequent potholes, the expense of replacing rims can make driving a high-end automobile a financial impossibility.
Therefore, a need for improved tools and methods to remove dents from an automobile rim without damaging the rim exists.